


bad things

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: in every universe [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elseworlds, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: She pushes herself off the counter and snaps her fingers to clear a path, watching as the flock of sheep reared to the side for her to saunter down. She pauses in front of a large table at the back of the room, pulling the glasses from her hair and clattering them on the wood, catching the attention of the man sitting behind it. His fingers flipping a pile of one hundred dollar bills in his hands, he tosses the pile on the desk and leans back in his booth, arms folding over his chest.Her eyes narrow, watching the flicker of his tongue on his upper lip; dark eyes leering at her from top to bottom and burning into hers. She quirks an eyebrow, head tilting to the side as she dares him to challenge her.





	bad things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/gifts).



> I started writing this months ago (because I was bitter their alternate selves never interacted), and finally got around to finishing it. I'm considering writing a prequel for a more in depth backstory.

The double doors slam shut behind her, the sound muffled by loud obnoxious rap music that made her cringe and purse her lips, fingers pushing up her dark frames on the top of her head. She searches the room, eyes thunderous at the leering gazes of cockroaches in biker jackets and ripped jeans. Ignoring them, her boots clicked on the floor as she approached the bar.

The lanky guy behind the bar, who looked like he still lived in his mother's basement, choked on his own spit as she leaned forward on the counter and glowered at him, gesturing him closer with her finger.

He leaned forward, eyes wide when she scratched one of her pointy nails underneath his chin, the ring on her finger reflecting off one of the spotlights.

“Where’s Mr Ramon?” She purrs.

He gulps, averting his gaze to the side.

She follows his trail and spots her target, lips forming a large smirk. She pats the guys cheek with her palm, “good boy,” she praises.

She pushes herself off the counter and snaps her fingers to clear a path, watching as the flock of sheep reared to the side for her to saunter down. She pauses in front of a large table at the back of the room, pulling the glasses from her hair and clattering them on the wood, catching the attention of the man sitting behind it. His fingers flipping a pile of one hundred dollar bills in his hands, he tosses the pile on the desk and leans back in his booth, arms folding over his chest.

Her eyes narrow, watching the flicker of his tongue on his upper lip; dark eyes leering at her from top to bottom and burning into hers. She quirks an eyebrow, head tilting to the side as she dares him to challenge her.

He breaks out into a sly grin, unfolding his arms and gesturing her closer with his hand. “C’mere,” he murmurs, voice like silk.

She grins, jumping next to him on the leather booth, fingers curving behind his ear as she presses her lips against his. His tongue slipping into her mouth, swallowing the moan at the back of her throat as his hands grip her thighs and pull them over his lap.

She pulls away, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. “Hi Cisco,” she whispers, grazing her nails over his cheek.

“That’s it?” Cisco growls, edging her closer. “You can do better.”

She yanks the gold chain around his neck with her fingers, kissing him hungrier. Her head tilting for a better angle so she can lick the inside of his mouth, drinking in his taste and the pull of his tongue against hers. One of his hands slide underneath her leather jacket and stroke the bare skin residing there, her body trembling under his touch as one of her arms hook around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She kisses him with everything she has, until her minds starts to cloud over and screams at her for oxygen.

A startled breath releases between her lips as she breaks the kiss, eyes narrowing slightly when she finds him barely panting in front of her, his lips instead forming in a satisfied smirk. “Now that’s more like it,” Cisco purrs, stealing one last kiss.

She pushes him away by the cheek, directing her gaze to the piles of one hundred dollar bills on the table. “How much did we make today?”

Cisco rubs his fingers into her back, “enough for that diamond encrusted jacket you want. I already sent one of the guys to go get it.”

Her heart melts in her chest, pulling him in for another kiss. She’d _really_ wanted that jacket, the one she had on now had a small tear under the arm, courtesy of him when he’d tore it off her a little too enthusiastically in one of their games.

“Of course it always comes with a price,” Cisco supplies, his hand now tugging on her bra.

“As there always is with you,” she huffs, hiding her smirk. Pulling her legs from his lap, she stands up and holds out a hand. He takes it immediately, following her lead as she guides him through the crowd and to another smaller room. He nods to one of their goons and closes the door behind them, turning the lock and pulling the blinds shut.

She leans back against his desk, arms spread out behind as her fingers trace circles into the wood. Watching carefully as he took slow and deliberate steps towards her, dark eyes luring her into a trance as he towers over her. He cages her in with his arms, resting both his hands over hers and leaning down to nuzzle his nose against her cheek.  

She sighs when she feels his lips on her neck, teeth nipping on her skin. Her hands curve underneath his, lifting them off the desk and intertwining them.

“Cisco,” she pants, arching her head to the side when his kisses trail over her collarbone. “What do you want?”

Cisco raises his head, staring into her eyes with more emotion than she could ever handle, her breath catching in her throat. “ _You_ ,” he growls, “I always want you.”

She nods, “anything, I’ll give you anything.”

Cisco presses their hands against his chest, pushing a knee in between her thighs. “Surprise me.”

She smiles, gently pushing him away. “Sit down,” she commands softly, gesturing to the leather chair behind his desk.

Cisco releases her from his hold and follows her wishes, walking around the desk and falling back into the chair, the smirk never fading from his lips.

She approaches him slowly, slipping her arms from her leather jacket, his eyes watching as it falls to the floor to reveal the crop top she had hidden underneath. Her fingers teasing the lace at the front holding the piece together, her knees pressing against his as she stops in front of him.

“Pants, too,” he coerces, “you know how I like it.”

She grumbles, pulling down the zip and sliding the leather down her thighs, kicking them off with her boots. Her hands brace on the arm rests, sliding down onto his lap and straddling her thighs over his legs.

“That’s it, baby, don’t be shy.” Cisco licks his lips and firmly squeezes her ass with his hands, thumbs tracing over her lace panties.

She smiles, her confidence growing as she loosens the strands of her crop top, watching blissfully as his eyes fixate on her cleavage. She shuffles on his lap and raises her hips, lowering herself to grind down onto the bulge in his pants, smirking when he lets out a low moan, eyes rolling into the back of his head. She repeats the small little dance, leaning forward to wrap her arms over his shoulder and holding his gaze with hers.

Her hand teases over the braid in his hair, “I really like your hair today.”

Cisco grunts, eyeing her feverishly when she rolls her hips over his. His hand curves into her own braid and tugs it apart, ignoring her protest as she attempts to edge her head away from his touch. “It’s hotter when it’s wild,” he growls and tosses the clips on the desk behind her.

“That took half an hour.” She glares at him, shaking her head to release her curls from their tangles.

Cisco helps her, combing his fingers through and clenching at the back of her head, pulling her lips against his.

She breaks the kiss, shaking her head at him, “that’s not how this works. Rules are you don’t get to kiss me when I give you a lap dance.”

Cisco scoffs, “have you met us? Rules are meant to be broken.”

“I _like_ our rules, and rules state now I have to punish you,” she grumbles. She relaxes her hips, her fingers finding the button on his leather pants and sliding the zipper down and groping him with her hand.

“Jesus, _Caitlin_ ,” Cisco hisses between his teeth, eyes clenched shut. “You call that punishment.”

Her hand presses down, leaning forward to kiss his neck. His hand finding surface in her hair and pulling tight.

“ _Oh, my god!_ ”

“Jesus, shit-” she jumps in his arms as his voice bellows in her ear, in a furious tone she hadn’t anticipated with the way her hand was pressing down onto him. “How the _fuck_ did you two get in here?”

She pulls her lips from his neck, arching her head to the side and letting out a quiet shriek at the two men standing at the other end of the room. “I thought you locked the door?”

“I did!” Cisco spits out, venom in his words. “Fucking get out, this is a private room!”

“Sorry, sorry!” The scrawnier one cries out, red in the face and covering his eyes with his hands. “We need your help.”

“You’re going to need a little more than help once I’m done with you.”

The other man rolls his eyes, “we don’t have time for this, we need to talk, _now._ ”

She could feel Cisco tensing up underneath her, his grip tightening around her body and pulling her deeper in his chest. “Yo, _hercules_ , eyes up here. How about you go make an appointment with my secretary, I should have an opening around go _fuck_ yourselves.”

“ _Cisco_ , please, we need your help.”

She gasps quietly, her eyes trained on Cisco’s thunderous face as he stared the intruders down. No one was allowed to call him by his first name, except her, and anyone who’d dared never lived to see the next day.

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but around here people call me Mr Ramon.”

“Have we got a problem in here, Mr Ramon?”

She grunts, hiding her face in Cisco’s shoulder, wondering why they didn’t just invite the entire bar inside for an audience.

His hand rubs soothing patterns over her back, “case in point. Jimmy, uh, I think the pet shop boys here need an education on how things work around here.”

“I don’t think that should be a problem, they don’t call me Superman’s worst pal for nothing.”

“Look, we don’t want any trouble.”

“We just have a business proposal for Mr Ramon.”

“I swear to god, Cisco, make them go away.” She hisses into his ear.

“Hm, a business proposal, we’re going to have to pass. You see, I like watching my people put a beating on other people. Particularly when those people barge into my private office during private time with my fiancée.”

“Your _fiancée_?”

She rolls her eyes when she hears a struggle and a loud bang, pushing herself off his lap and pulling her leather pants back on. “You should probably stop Jimmy before he makes another mess again, blood stains on the floor are not good for business.”

Cisco groans, standing from his chair and pulling up his zipper. He firmly grips her bicep, reaching his other hand forward to brush his thumb over the soft skin above the lace of her bra. “I’ll be back.”

She raises an eyebrow, leaning forward to press her lips against his and pushing him back by the chest. “Go.”

Cisco stumbles on his feet, the expression on his face dark as he glares at her. She ignores him, turning on her heel to promptly pull on the strings of her crop top and tie it back together.

She manages to braid her hair back in another messy updo, grumbling his name and a bunch of profanities under her breath when she discovers he’d bent one of her clips. She falls back into his chair and props her legs on the desk, grabbing a nail file from her draw and filing her nails down.

“Alright, I've got ledgers to keep and miles to go before I sleep, so talk fast.”

“I thought I told you to give rid of them,” she grumbles, not looking up as she sharpened her pinky.

“ _Caitlin_?”

Her hand freezes, her gaze shifting to the _scrawny_ brunette from before who had covered his eyes when he’d caught them in their compromising position. His face pale as his wide eyes stare straight at her, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

“How the fuck do you know her name? Nobody around here is allowed to know her name!”

She lifts a hand up and squeezes her fiancé’s bicep, effectively calming him down. “How do you know my name?”

“The same way I know Ronnie’s.”

Her heart pinches in her chest, dropping her hand and clenching it in her lap, “you knew Ronnie?” Her voice cracks, and she feels a firm hand squeeze her shoulder, her body leaning into it.

Scrawny nods his head, almost smiling at her. “He was a good man.”

She scrunches her nose, pushing away the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. “He was the worst person I’d ever met,” she scoffs, “until we killed him.” Her lips twist up in a smirks, looking up at her fiancé.

Scrawny gulps, taking a visible step back as he spots the dangerous expression on her lovers face. “I did not see that coming.”

 _Hercules_ groans loudly, rubbing his forehead with his hand. “We really don’t have time for this. We need to know if you can vibe.”

Cisco growls, knocking a few stray items on his desk. “Can I vibe?”

“Teleport. Open a breach. You can still do that, right?”

She snorts, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

“Rhetorical question,” Cisco grunts, leaning back and urging her to shift over in the chair so he could sit half on her lap. “How do you think I got into all those bank vaults?” He shares her smirk, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. “But you, you didn't know that. You came in here not knowing if I could do what you thought I could do. That's very risky.”

“We're kind of desperate,” Scrawny mutters, staring at her oddly.

She shifts uncomfortably, lifting a hand to interlace with the one her fiancé has resting on her shoulder, and giving it a subtle squeeze.

“Please keep giving me more reasons to not do business with you.”

“All right, listen,” Hercules interrupts. “You could use your powers for so much more than breaking into bank vaults.”

“Go back to the part about taking down Superdick. That's the part I wanna hear.”

“We're gonna get to that. For now, I could teach you how to use your powers to get to a whole different Earth.”

“A whole different Earth, huh?” Cisco nudges her, pulling her attention back to him. His warms glaring into hers in a silent communication, she shrugs her shoulders. He nods, waving his other hand at the two wonder twins. “Leave us.”

“-wha-what?” Scrawny squeaks. “I thought you wanted to help us take down Superdi-man.”

“Yes, but first I must talk strategy with my fiancée. Now leave.”

Hercules clenches his jaw, “are you joking right now-”

“-wait. _Caitlin_ is your fiancée?” Scrawny shrieks, eyes popping out of his head.

She narrows her eyes, and holds up her hand with the shiny diamond ring.

“Have you two been living in a cave for the last three months, who else would it be?” Cisco rolls his eyes, roughly grabbing the hand in the air and kissing the ring on her finger. “Now get the _fuck_ out of my office before I vibe blast your asses to another dimension.”

Scrawny and Hercules mutter under their breath, the former yanking the other one out of the room, and the door slamming shut behind them.

“You’re seriously hot when you threaten people like that,” she smirks, licking her lips.

Cisco quirks a suggestive eyebrow, kissing her finger again. “So, what do you think, want to help them take down Superdick?”

She scrunches her nose, averting her gaze down to her lap. “I’ll do whatever you want to do.”

A finger tilts her chin back up, kissing her softly. “Hey, we’re in this together remember? Always.”

Her breath catches in her throat, even after nearly two years of being with him she still wasn’t used to being listened to, and considered. She’d spent so much of her life being pushed to the side and taken for granted, it still took her breath way when he reminded her she had a voice, too.

That she _mattered_.

“I think we should hear them out.”

Cisco kisses her again, “then we will.”

“Let’s call them back-”

“Ah, ah,” he tugs on her hand. “They can wait a minute, penance for barging into our alone time without knocking.”

“You’re so bad,” she mutters sensually, tugging on the back of his head and crushing her mouth against his.


End file.
